10 reasons to love you
by clevoine
Summary: this is a drabbles which contain TakaMido as a couple sets on Future!AU. In here, Midorima is a doctor while Takao is a businessman. for now, it's just 1 chapter but it'll eventually have 10 chapter. *EDIT3: Chapter 7-9 updated! just one more to go. and in the 9th chapter, I think Akashi shows up for a while* *LASTEDIT : Chapter 10 UPDATEDD ! many thanks for reading this story :D*
1. Chapter 1

Just a short drabbles about TakaMido pairing. Those drabbles will take up a future!AU with Midorima as a doctor and Takao as a businessman.

anyway, I don't own KnB and it's character. please enjoy the stories !

**10 reason to love you**

_1. You're the only Midorima Shintarou in this world_

Takao's lazing around sofa while watching morning news. And as he saw the intros of Oha Asa today, he yells

"Oii Shin-chan, oha asa is going to start soon. Don't you want to watch it?"

Usually, the green haired man immediately stomping from the kitchen to the living room. But today, Takao doesn't even hear any footsteps. And for a while, he thinks this is unusual. But yes he finally remembered. His Shin-chan isn't come back to their home because he need to watch over the intensive VVIP patient in Midorima's hospital. And as he remember this, Takao sighs.

"I miss you, Shin-chan."

.

.

.

.

so how is it? it is really short because it's a drabble (this is so obvious). anyway, I'm going to post 9 other drabbles later. and lastly, please kindly leave a review. I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. You're so darn irresistible_

Midorima is just out from the bathroom. He looks hot when he just covering himself with towel, leaving his chest wide open. Seeing this, Takao takes few step closer to Midorima and then he showers many kisses into Midorima neck.

Midorima himself seems to enjoying this. But instead of moaning, he smack takao's head and says,

"Stupid. Don't kiss me out of the blue like that" while blushing

Takao immediately pull out his kiss then replies,

"Well, it's your fault for being so damn irresistible."

And with that, Midorima just looks away. Hiding the fact that he blushes upon Takao's word.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Your smile made me genuinely happy_

Takao's on a business trip while Midorima's on his room, waiting for next checkup that he'll perform on one of his VIP patients. While waiting, he wonder, how nice it might be if he does a video call with Takao. But there's his pride that makes him think no way, I'm not going to do the call.

While pondering over that matters, Midorima's phone rings. He immediately takes up the call and it turns out to be a video call from Takao.

"Yo, Shin-chan. How're you doing there?"

"Just the usual. What's up?"

"Ah nothing, just thinking that you might missing me since we both haven't meet for last 3 days" Takao grins

"O-oh, I see." Replies Midorima while blushing

While they do the video call, suddenly one of nurse barge into Midorima rooms. She tells him that there's a patient that need an immediate treatment.

"Seems like you're busy there. I'll call you later, Shin-chan" Takao said while smiling

"Alright."

Midorima hang up their video call, but after those call, Midorima feels happy. He's so happy that finally he could see Takao and Takao's smile. That day, Midorima did every treatment for his patients with a very satisfying result.


	4. Chapter 4

_4. While your tears made me devastated & angry _

Today is a weekend and they both have a day off. They spend their moment together with just lazing around in their lovely home. And while they're lazing around suddenly Takao said

"Hey Shin-chan. I remembered. That day after we were defeated by Rakuzan high, you look like you want to cry."

"Huh? I don't cry at all."

"Yes I know. But when I see your face on the verge of tears, I was so devastated and I also very pissed off. That time, I wonder, if I were stronger.."

"No use talking about that. It's already happen anyway."

"I know. But still, looking back, looking at that time, now I am mad as well as devastated."

"Takao, it's okay. Already happen anyway."

"Yes. But still, I'm pissed off now. But maybe if you give me a kiss on my lip, I might not be pissed anymore." Takao teases.

"Don't joke around. Why would I kiss you with that kind of ridiculous reason?" says Midorima while he looks away.

"Shin-chan, please?"

"A-alright. There's no helping it on you."

As he finished his sentence, Midorima pulls Takao into his embraces and kiss him passionately.

And in the end, they spend their weekend with having sex all day long.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Rant : Hello readers! So, do you like the drabbles ? Tonight, I think I'm going to upload the rest because I've finished it all. but for now, please enjoy the first 5 chapter !

_5. Everyday is fun if I spend it with you_

Two days from now there is the national doctor meeting. And as this is Midorima's first time, he's being a worrywart and he keeps like moving around because his tsundereness doesn't allow him to ask Takao to accompany him.

"Shin-chan, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Takao teases

"Shut up! It's nothing!"

"Ah. Is that so? Anyway Shin-chan, do you have any suit?"

"No. why?"

"Aren't you supposed to wear suit on that meeting?"

"Ah. You might be right." Midorima nods in agreement

"Wait what?" Midorima shocked. As long as he knows, Takao doesn't know that two days from now, he'll have a national doctor meeting.

"Want me to accompany you?" Takao asks while ignoring what does Midorima says earlier.

But anyway, Midorima flinches. Takao hit it right. He sure knows what was Midorima thinking. But still, Midorima is a stubborn lover.

"No. don't get in my way." Midorima refuse blatantly

"Eeh? Why? Isn't that was the thing that you want to say earlier?" Takao teases

Takao's words only replied by silence.

"Okay. I count this as yes. Now, let's go to my usual shop."

Midorima doesn't say a word. But he does tag along with Takao.

.

.

Long story short, Midorima finally arrives at the designated shop. He and Takao immediately search for a suit. And then, while he's busy browsing through the suit, Takao said

"Hey. This one might looks good on you. Try it."

Because Midorima doesn't know anything about suit, he just nods and then he goes to the fitting room. And after a while..

"How does it look like? And don't laugh at me okay!" Midorima says while looks away. He's actually embarrassed.

Well, it seems that Takao is at loss for a word. He thinks that Midorima looks so great in suit. And after a while he replies

"You're fantabulous!"

And well, Midorima actually blushes upon that compliment. After that, Takao insist that he'll buy the suit for Midorima. But Midorima keeps rejecting it. In the end, because Takao convinces Midorima that he'll cook tonight, Midorima let Takao pays for the suit. And while Takao pays the suit, he mumbles a little "Well, today is another nice day. I'm glad I skip my meeting."

.

.

.

end note : Mind for review?


	6. Chapter 6

Note : So sorryy. on the fifth chapter I think I'm going a little bit overboard. But it's still too long to call it as a drabbles and too short to call it as a story. so you decide what it is. and by the way, that thing doesn't matter right? I think I'm worried over nothing lol. anyway, please enjoy the story!

.

.

.

.

_6. Without you, I don't know what to do and what to hold on_

Takao is on his meeting with the board executives when his phone suddenly rings. Usually, he doesn't take up the call when he's at meeting but just now when he looks at the caller ID, he just so happy and he selfishly decided to postpone the meeting and pick up the call

"Yo Shin-chan. I never expected that you'd call me first! This is the first time you know."

"Um.. sorry but I'm not this Shin-chan person. Are you happen to be his acquaintance? I see that you always text with him." Says the stranger over the phone

"You. Who are you and where's Midorima? Why don't you give the phone to him?"

"Well actually, Midorima-san suddenly fainted when he came to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Takao panicked and he drives his car at a full speed. Right now he can't think of anything aside from he want to see his lover ASAP.

Now he's in the hospital, he immediately run off into Midorima's room. And when he's there, Midorima is already awake.

"Thank goodness" says Takao while he pants heavily.

"Takao? Why are you here?"

No answer. Instead, Takao just hug Midorima tightly.

Midorima gasps.

"Shin-chan you stupid. I panicked when I heard you fainted and immediately come here. Don't you know how worried I am."

"Don't worry Takao, I'm fine now. Apparently I fainted because I overwork myself for that last 5 days."

"Yes now I wouldn't be worry. But next time, you shouldn't overwork yourself okay."

"Yes. Don't worry, Takao."

"Okay. I love you, Shin-chan."

"I love you too, Takao."


	7. Chapter 7

_7. Void in my heart always being erased by your presence_

For the past few days, Takao always wakes up suddenly in the midnight. But nothing particular happen. And today is also the same as those past few days. But today, he suddenly remembered his past self. Back then, he just want to hog all the fun in the world. Not thinking about anything that's pain in the ass. But when he's at college, he found out that even if he had all the fun in the world, there's something missing in his heart. At first, he doesn't care about it but later on, it keeps annoys him so he decided to search what's missing in his heart. He did everything he could but that didn't change the fact that he still feels like there's something missing in his heart.

That is. Until he meet again with Midorima on Shuutoku basketball club's reunion.

When he met Midorima again, his heart flutters, the void in his heart suddenly feels like vanishing. But once there were no Midorima, his heart went back into the normal state with voidness. From that day on, he tries to chase Midorima. He persistently chase Midorima even when every girls in his college drools over him. And finally, when he graduated, his effort paid off.

After he finished reminiscing about his past, he kiss Midorima who's asleep on the cheek and whispers

"I love you, Shin-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

_8. Your very existence puts me at ease_

Today, Takao is having a bad day. He's being cornered by those old man on today's meeting. And at the same time, he's thinking that he miss Midorima. So he dialed Midorima's number and wait the other to pick up the phone. He keep trying and trying to dial Midorima's number but the other side isn't answering to his call. And so, Takao having a badmood on all day.

At last, it's time to go back home. Takao's thinking that he might not going home because his work is piling up. But he still miss his lover. He's in a dilemma now. But in the end, he decided to work overtime

When his works are finished, he immediately go back to his home. And when he arrives at his home, the first thing he see is Midorima being asleep on the living room.

Seeing his lover asleep puts Takao back in a good mood again. So he decided to not wake his lover and instead covering his lover with blanket. And then, Takao goes into dining room. There, he finds a soup that Midorima has made just for him. He eats all of that and then he takes a bath. After he took a bath, he finds Midorima half awake and said

"Welcome home, Takao."

And with that, all of negative feelings that lingers on Takao just left like it was never been in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

_9. You're the part of my life that's irreplaceable_

For the last few day, Takao isn't contacting Midorima nor go back home. Midorima wonders why as he's getting pissed off by Takao's sudden attitude. But well, Midorima is Midorima so of course he won't try to contact Takao first.

Day by day passes. Midorima is being anxious all the time. He thinks what if Takao dumped him, what if Takao's already dead and so on and so on. He can't stand of his own anxiety so he decided to try calling Takao. But no. His effort doesn't paid off. Takao doesn't pick his call.

And so, one month pass. Now, Midorima is in a bad shape. He couldn't do any surgery for his patient, his orthodox habit are slowly changing, he don't eats when it's time to eat, and yes of course his anxiety seems to bottle up in his heart like it could explode and make him crazy anytime.

As times goes, you could find that Midorima isn't the Midorima that we usually knows, his old friends from Teikou high,Akashi even visited him and consoles him. But nothing seems to be working.

A week later, Akashi informs Midorima that he might be know where's Takao. And as Midorima hear this, he suddenly overjoyed. He immediately asks Akashi where his lover was. While Akashi just responding, "He's okay. He'll come back to you soon."

Just with that sentences, Midorima are come back to his senses. He become anxious day after day, waiting for Takao to come back and he tries to fix his lifestyle. And his effort doesn't seem to be fruitless. As his lifestyle are normal once again.

One day when it was fullmoon, Midorima is relaxing on living room when suddenly there's a knock on the door. He wonders if maybe it's Takao who knocks the door and so, he open the door with big expectation.

And what does he expect just come true! His Takao is finally back.

"Shin-chan, I'm sorry."

"You'd better be, Bakao!" Midorima says as he hugs Takao tightly

"Thank goodness, you're finally back. Next time, tell me if you want to leave for a while."

Takao just nods then kiss his lover passionately on the lips. And after a while, both of them are panting, searching an oxygen that seems to leave them for a while.

"Hey Shin-chan, do you know? Those last week were so horrible. Can't you imagine? I was stuck on an unknown island. There were no signals, no proper house and whatsoever. I was devastated back then. But because I remember you'd be in our home, waiting for me to come back, I try my best to survive. And now, here I am."

Midorima is at a loss for a word. He doesn't know that his lover who used to be live for fun tries that hard just to be with him once again.

"Takao."

"Hmm?"

"Well.. I-I.."

"What?"

"I love you!" said Midorima then he runs away.

"I love you too, Shin-chan" Takao yells happily as he chase Midorima

.

.

.

.

Well, I think I'm being a little too carried away. I don't think this one could be counted as drabbles. as It has too many words (?). anyway, review is very appreciated here, so please review ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_10. Because you're my soul mate_

One day, Takao suddenly just barge in into Midorima's hospital and says

"Shin-chan, let's have a date now."

Of course, the respective person refuse immediately. Knowing that he's still on work. But his lover keeps insisting that he wants a date now. And their debate end up as a lover's quarrel.

Finally night comes, Midorima come home only to find that there is no Takao at home and instead he find a note that says

"I'm running away, Shin-chan. Find me if you can. "

Today's already a long day for Midorima but still, his gut says that he should try to search Takao. And so, Midorima search for Takao. Only to find that Takao is ridiculously hiding on the park near their house.

"Find you, Takao."

"Eh? Wha? How did you know I'm here?"

"That's a secret. Now go home."

"No wait!"

"What is it?"

"Don't you think tonight's moon is so beautiful?"

"Why are you start sprouting non-sense?"

"Shin-chan, this is not a non-sense. I'm stating the truth. Don't you agree?"

"Well whatever, yes. Now, quit it will you?"

"Ah, Shin-chan is no fun. But okay, I'll cut it to the chase."

"Marry me, Shin-chan." Says Takao as he grabs Midorima's wrist.

Upon hearing this, Midorima just flinches. And after a while, he replies with a very weak voice

"Yes.."

Surely Midorima voice is too weak and seems inaudible. But for the reason that we don't know, Takao can hear it so well. It just like music in his ear.

.

.

.

.

Note : Finally, FINISHEDD ! so, how do you like the ending? is it satisfying? or dissapointing? Reviews are always appreciated. And at last, thank you for reading ^^ and I'm so sorry if my grammar is bad .


End file.
